Is it Really What is seems to be?
by Maximum Ride12345
Summary: A new teacher has arrived at True Cross Academy, to everyone surprise Rin seems to know her from somewhere! Who exactly is she and how does Rin know her? What does this got to do with Tsuna who seems to be in tangled with this secret? What will happen if other characters form certain types of anime are in on the secret too? How while both sides react when finding out? someMouths RM
1. Chapter 1- Beginings

Hello everyone this is my first cross over and fanfiction please be nice!

And Naruto will give the disclaimer! (Claps)

Naruto: ***sigh*** Maximum Ride12345 does not own Ao No Exorcist or Naruto.

Max: Only if I did... (laughs out loudly)

Naruto: Crazy

Max: ***Chases away with frying pan and frozen stick of butter***

No Pov.

Rin growled at his test score that was handed out to him. A 99.9 percent score was terrible and needed to be fixed right away. Shoving his papers books and graded text papers into his bag after the bell rung he raced out of the room to the library grasping as many books on exorcism and related school stuff. The bell rung as rin raced to ex club crap I am late he thought panicking if Emily ever finds out which she well I wont live a long life. Slamming open the door Rin stumbled in panting to look normal if he didn't people would get suspicious. "Sorry Yukio" he gasp convincingly do to his long run from the library. "In"...pant …..."library"... books"... I.".. Rin cut off when he looked up, his mouth dropping in shock. There stood _she _leaning against Yukios desk _her _red hair was flowing around_ her_ shoulders and green eyes closed. Yukio, Shura some exorcist, and Mephisto were standing of to the side each giving him different types of looks. His fellow friends and exwires sat in there desk rolling there eyes. Bon managed to whisper something to Shima that he unfortunately caught. "Stupid cat tail late again." "Have something to say rooster!?" Rin yelled tail flickering angerly behind him. "Rin!" Sheima cried her blond hair bouncing of her shoulders and green eyes flashing, as Bon was held back by Shima and Kon yelling "What was that squinty?!" Izumo and Puppet were mumbling idiots. Then before things could get worse... _She_ snapped "enough Rin!" walking over she grabbed my arm and twisted it,sending me to the ground. Pain shot in my arm and tail. "Uncle!" "Uncle!" "DAMN IT!" "Uncle Emily PLEASE!" Emily released my arm and tail, before snapping to me in demon tongue to go and set down, green eye blazing with so much rage that even Shura would back down to. "Y-yes ma,am!" Rin stuttered setting down as fast as he could to only spit out more curse for accidentally setting on his own tail,getting a glare from Emily. "Want the same thing as Rin?" Emily asked coldly at Bon who face was turning purple, he eyes glued on Emily before shaking his head. "Then set and calm down." Bon mumble unintelligible words and sat down. "Emily." Rin asked loudly "Whats going on!?"(A/N Man Rin your just asking for it...) Emily flickered a pencil at him at top speed and it hit Rins forehead causing him to flip over two desks from where he was setting. "You will raise your hand if you have a question Rin how many times do I have to tell you?" "And you well call me either Silverdeen-sama or Silverdeen Sensi not Emily understood Rin?" "Yes ma'am." The trembling pale faced son of Satan replied causing shock to some of the other people in the room including Mephisto due to Rin's reaction do to this girl and his strange obeying self. "Good because..." she flicked her hair and turned to the rest of the class saying "I am your new defense teacher, however Shura-Senpai will also still be there to teach also. Emily grinned and laughed evilly causing a shudder among both students and staff. The bell suddenly rang and Emily shouted over the noise as the exwires and staff packed up to go. "See all of you on Monday, Rin Okumura please stay back for a moment I have something I wish to discuss with you in _private." _She added throughing a dark look at Mephisto, Yukio, Shura, and the fellow exwires that tried to stay after to eavesdrop. Rin gulped his hands shaking he threw a forced smile at his friends (not including Mephisto) and replied "Go on guys, I see you later." He picked up his stuff and followed Emily by jumping out of the window.

Ohhh.. Cliff hanger. Teehee Review if you can... (Grins evilly and walks away laughing)

Tsuna ( please forgive her she just had a lot of coffee while watching horror movies)

Yoshimori( I wonder when we are going to come in...)

Lucy( SHHH No spoilers!)


	2. Chapter 2- Calm before the Reborn

Hello everyone please forgive me on my late updates! I promise to work harder and get in as many chapters as I can!

Naruto- so she says...

Me- Whats the suppost to mean!?

Naruto- you figure it out *rolls eyes*

Me- you... brat...

Tsuna- A-anyways MaximumRide123456 does not own any of the animes listed

Me- Oy! How gave you permission to give the disclaimer! HUH?!

Tsuna- HIEEEEEE...

Lucy- * sighs* enjoy chapter two!

Rins Pov

I followed Emily out the window, towards the big oak tree that grew by the front of the school. A soft

warm breeze raced through the school grounds of True Cross Academy where students that attended

regular classes were leaving for there dorms of after school club activities. I stood by Emily as we both

watch Kuro, my two tailed demon cat familiar, chase after butterfly's that fluttered near by. Emily

turned to look at me with a soft smile on her face that I didn't get to see earlier. Her waist length red,

out of control, curly hair blowing along gently with the breeze and emerald green eyes sparking with

with out a care to what happened next, with seventeen exact light colored freckles on her face said

gently "Sorry for bothering you on your day of kid, but the mission... or should I say matter at hand is a

grave one.. so I wanted you and the people assigned for this mission to be ready and not feel rushed by

what I am going to tell you, or when the dead line to complete this is." I stared at Emily for a minute

before replying with a laugh " Yeah right, Em you probably have everything all ready to go and now

your just dieing to get it down and over with right? And end up taking a long nap afterwards!" Emily

puffed her cheeks out and said " You know me to well, Rin that because of that fact your traing has

has been doubled the amount before, including your studies due to that 99.9 percent test you received

from English, which you are trying to hide in your school bag. Ignoring my loud wails of protests and

whining that I wasn't hiding that test from her, she pulled my ear and tail at the same time causing me

yell in pain and shouted "Quite brat before I decide to triple the amount and eat your dinner that your

kind younger brother offered to make!" I shouted back at her spitting dirt from my mouth " When did

Yukio decide to cook?! It probably won't be that good anyways!" My reply from her was a round kick

to the head that was so fast I didn't see and " Good to hear that you think that way I be sure to inform

your brother you like extra homework to make up last five months ago work under your bed which you

will do, and now that you are done crying like a baby with out its milk, here's your next assignment

brat!" Without a choice I let her set on top of my back while my face returned to the ground and

listened to something that could change everything forever.

Tsuna's Pov

I ran a hand through my gravity defying brown spiky hair and closed my light chocolate brown eyes

with a sigh. Today was when are exam results came in through the mail and I was itching with

anticipation on what my scores might be and how both Reborn and my mother and going to react to

them. Opening my eyes I petted Nat-su behind the ears and whispered to him "Do you think I'll get a

good result Nat-su, I hope I do for not only the sake of my grades but on how everyone's going to react

to them." Nat-su gave a low "GRAW.." before setting in my lap and falling asleep quickly. A sweat

drop appeared on the back of my head as I mumbled out "That was fast for even you Nat-su." Sending

Nat-su back to his box, I stood and stretched while looking around my cleaned up room. "Finally

cleaned up Dame Tsuna." A familiar baby voice said from the direction of his window. "R-reborn!" I

shouted in surprise tripping over my untied shoelace I fell face first into the hard wood polished floors

of my bedroom. Reborn shook his head and jump onto Tsuna's desk pulling his fedora hat over his eyes

while petting Leon (A/N correct me if I am wrong) gently who gave off a weird purring sound. Picking

myself up while rubbing my head I asked him " What did I do this time?" Reborn looked up with onyx

eyes sparking with amusement "Nothing its just that by now with you Hyper Intuition should know that

..." He was cut of by a loud screech in front of my house and the sound of my mothers voice shouting

"TSU-KUN YOUR RESULTS ARRIVED!"

Hee Hee another cliff hanger I am so good (runs around yelling happily)

Edward- When am I the amazing Fullmetail Alchemist Hero of the People going to come in?

Yoshimori- * whispers to Rin* Eds thinking of himself to much

Rin- Yeah poor pipsqueak.

Me- * joins in* By know you would expect him to grow at least an inch from &*^$cms

Edward- ***spins around* who called me The- Word- That-MUST- Not- Be- Named?** In a deadly

voice

At the same time Me, Yoshimori, and Rin points fingers at one another

Lucy- Oh boy not again, see you readers in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3- The Crossings

**Hello everyone please forgive me for not updating for so long. School and Cap have been keeping me really busy lately. **

**MaximumRide123456: Yoshimori if you please...**

**Yoshimori: MaximumRide123456 does not own KHR or Ao No Exorcist.**

**Issei- please enjoy chapter 3**

Tsuna's Pov.

My heart was racing past its normal speed. My hands shook and continuously that I had

to wipe the sweat forming on my palms several times, on my pants. Pacing back and

fourth in the kitchen I waited with Reborn, who sat on the kitchen table drinking

coffee, for my mother who seemed to be in a deep private conversation with whoever

was standing outside the front door with my exam results. _Well Tsuna,_ I thought to

myself as my eyes drifted back to the front door. _This is it. _The sound of a slamming

door broke my thoughts, looking up from my pacing I saw my mother standing in

the open doorway of the kitchen. Without glancing or looking at me, my mother pulled

out a chair for herself and sat down. She placed her hands on the table and within them

a fold piece of paper, which I guessed was my exam results with two possible answers

of pass or failed. Gulping back a wad of saliva that build up in my mouth I sat across

from my mother and patiently waited for her to say something. A minute turned to an hour and hour after that. However I refused to move until she said something. It was

when my legs and back started to cramp up she mumbled a word I barely could hear.

Leaning in a little closer as she mumbled again I heard one word that change my life

from there on... "_Congratulations." _

Yoshimori's Pov.

I dodged around a Night Troop researcher as she screamed at the top of her voice in a

language I could not understand tried to hit me with a frying pan. "Listen to me Lady

Fairfeild it was an accident!" I dodged again and felt the air from the flying utensils fly

over my head . Shouting over her taunts I roared "It was for Tokine!" I then made a bolt

for the swinging doors as a knife flew over my head. Running into another group of

Nightroop Lady's they giggled and pointed at me as I flushed red. "Its a CAKE people

nothing more!" They giggled loudly as I cursed and ran for the porch, slamming the

door shut I raced to an empty training field tore my shirt off and stared punching the

nearest dummy. "Why did we ever have to connect Tokine's and my brothers Night

Troop headquarters after I sealed Chūshinmaru and the Karasumori site with

the Sumimura family, I mean my family's house I have no idea!" Sighing I paused my

punches and studied my bleeding knuckles, then looking up at the orange lightly

clouded sun setting sky I ran a bloodly hand through my black spiky hair when a fimilar

voice called "Yo Yoshi." Looking over my shoulder I spotted my best friend and one of

my brother's Night Troop members Sen Kagemiya. He was setting in a crouched

position in a tree on a tree branch. His girly features gave him away despite him being a

boy is always getting confused as a girl. Sen had slate like eyes which stared down at

me with concern and worry and shoulder lenght blond curly hair which was in a small

pony tail with two small curly strads on each side of his face. He was wearing a black

turtle neck shirt with suspenders and green light wheight pants with combat boots over it

On his hands were to gloves with the finger slotes cut of for his fingers to be free for use

I sighed again rubbing the back of my head repiled "Hey Sen whats up?" Sen hopped

to the ground, put his hand in the pockets of his pants leaned back a little before he

replied "Everyone wants you in the meeting room." Putting my shirt back on I walked to

Sen and asked "For what?" Sen shrugged looking over at me he said "Something about

a letter adressed to you from someone named Rin Okumura from True Cross Academy.

**Wanna know what's going to happen next?**

**Rate and Review**

**Plus i am all ears and eyes for any ideas on the story or which anime characters that should end up along with the story.**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4- Entering

**Hello everyone once again i present to all of you amazing readers and fellow fanfiction writers another chapter please enjoy!**

Pov Tsuna

I stared at my mother with disbelif, "You got to be kidding me." My mother looked up from her lap and smiled.

"I am so proud Tsu-kun, and so are _they_."

My eyes wided and I closed my hanging jaw immeditaly picking up the message she was silently trying to get through to me. Glancing to my left I spotted Reborn calmly drinking coffie as he was earlier. But only a fool could be fooled with they way he was acting was completly normal.

But after living with Reborn for a while, it was hard a not to notice that his mind must be reeling, he was silently picking up in the tense mood between me and my mother, and that we were keeping something from him.

Reborn being Reborn I shortley guessed, looking down at the passing grades I was awared with a small smile. Would probably after I head back upstairs, would excuse himself from the household saying he was going out to get some air, when really he would start an investgation on what was going on.

Shaking my head I thought to myself "_Good luck trying to find out what is going on and who my mother and I really are."_

Standing up I shoved my exam results in my pocket, looked at my mother who smiled at me knowingly. I opened my mouth and said "I'm going out for a little while and well be back for dinner later."

Ka-san stood up nodding. "Be home in time." Was here only reply as I made my way to the entry way and out the front door.

Little did I know when I closed the door behind me, Reborn was staring at my retreating back, onynx eyes cold and filled with curiosity.

Lucy's pov

Lucy bit her lip impatiently as she paced back and fourth inside her expensive apartment she lived alone in, that was very spacious ans she could only pay for it by going on missions.

Sighing she stopped her endless pacing, glanced at the clock on her wall, and cursed loudly.

"Nastu I swear you have five seconds to get your flaming Dragon Slayer bottom out of my bathroom or I-"

She was cut of my a loud thump outside her window. Lucy spun around quickly crouching in a attack position reaching for her hidden away sword that Emily gave her, but grimaced as she realized she was grabbing at air.

What really hit her hard was that there was no threat outside her window besides a messenger bird bearing a familiar white square shaped symbol on his chest. "Yoshimori." She thought quietly to herself.

Standing up she ran to the window and yanked it up. The shegami hopped inside and open its beak cawing "Message from Master Yoshimori does receiver Lucy Heartofila accept message?"

"Shhhhh!" Lucy snapped at the bird grabbing its beak before continuing " Quite Yoshi shegami bird-brain or Nastu will here you!"

The shegami gave her an offended look before pecking her hand squawking Yoshi's voice out is said "_Lucy-sama if you have gotten this message safely and privately, I am pleased. However I am in need of you help, for Rin-kun got a mission from Emily that acquires you to participate as well. For we have become part of some type of deadly game."_

The shegami paused before continuing, "_ I will rely more information once you arrive, Rin plans to hold a meeting with Emily to discuss. Sorry if this all seems confusing, but I doubt it. Also, I should say this to you before hand but don't come to my house once you arrive for I am... well should say trying to sort out a problem in my family Rin caused."_

"_I wish you well and hope to see you soon, Lucy-sama." _ The shegami ended the message with a huff, and Lucy returned it with a dirty look as it vanished with a _poof_.

While Lucy stared at the spot were the shegami vanished trying to sort out the message she just received. Nastu came out of the bathroom with a sheepish grin.

Immediately Lucy advanced on him yelling "What did you do!?"

Nastu held up his hands turning away form Lucy's death glare repling " Um... I think your toilet is broken."

The last thing Nastu could hear before being smacked to death by Lucy was her screaming "NASTU YOU BAKA!"

Teehee thanks for reading again please R+R!

As A note:

Ka-san (I think) means mother in Japanese

Baka means idiot in Japanese.

XD See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5- Gatherings Part 1

**Hi Everyone Get Ready to _REEEEAAAD _A New Chapter**

***Bows sorry for my late updates no excuses***

Tsuna's Pov

I stumbled along the familiar path to the train station. A million questions were invading my mind, _"What does Emily plan for us this time?" "Why am I always caught in problems I don't want to be involved in?"_

Sighing I ducked my head down crossing the overcrowded street of Nanamori District, trying not to call unnecessary attention to myself, however...

"SAWADA LETS RUN TO THE EXTREME!"

I groaned out loud looking over my shoulder I saw the familiar face of Ryohei Sasagawa running towards me with a huge overexcited grin on his face. To make matters worse following behind him was the rest of my guardians, Hayato Gokudera yelling at Lambo for coming along,Takeshi Yamamoto who carried a red sword bag on his back laughing, even Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro were following close behind with a silent Kyoya Hibari who gave of a killing aura.

Screaming silently I took off in the opposite direction in which my guardins were headed. They shouted out my name with the normal curses and protests of Gokudera.

Ingnoring those shouts I dodged around a group of tourists who "_oohed"_ and "_awwed". _Jumped over a old women carring grocerys, skidded to a hault when I almost did a nosedive into cement, and did a running jump over a brick wall in a passing by allyway.

They were surprisingly able to follow me up until I jumped the brick wall, sighing in relif that I lost them. I took an alternate route to True Cross Academy were Rin-Kun was waiting, which was jumping roof to roof of 100 foot skyscrapers.

Rin's Pov.

I paced and paced and paced.

After leaving Emily-sama with the information I received left me in a uneasy state in which brought me back to pacing back in fourth in a dorm room that me and my brother Yukio were not currently living in or anybody else in the matter.

Kuro was with me, he was currently flicking his two tails in rhyme with my pacing.

His bright green eyes were fixed on me the entire time too. Narrowing everytime I stopped.

"_Rin" _he finally said telepathicly eyes narrowing once more.

I jumped in surprise and looked at Kuro, briefly stopping my pacing, I tapped my feet against each other instide and repiled with a impatient growl.

"_What is it Kuro?" _I shot at him also telepathicly not in the mood to speak.

Kuro leaped from the desk he was lying on and tackled me to the floor shape-shifting into his orginal demon cat size.

The floor creak protestingly at the amount of weight it had to endure, while I shouted "Kuro, get off!"

"_No!" _he shouted back at me.

"Why not!" I growled.

"_Because your working yourself up over no reason nessary!"_ he repiled back aslo growling.

We were both silent for a while after that. Glancing up at Kuro's face I saw worry, fear, and concern flash through them.

Sighing I looked away and mummble out annoyed "You don't understand Kuro."

The syth growled back "_Then make me understand until then I'm not getting up."_

Clenching my teeth together I shouted angerly "That the thing Kuro, I can't make you understand myself because I don't even know how!"

Laughing I covered my free arm over my eyes and choked out "I don't understand Kuro why is my life so srewed up..." I then found myself shouting.

"I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN THE SON OF SATAN BUT I WAS! I NEVER ASKED TO BE PART OF WAR, BUT I AM! I NEVER WANTED TO BE SOME TYPE OF WOLF SPRIT WITH A TERRIBLE PAST, BUT I WAS CHOSEN TO!

"SCREW DENSITY, HONOR, AND FATE. SCREW THEM THEY NEVER HELPED ME OR EVER WELL. WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I AM A DAMNED FREAK NOBODY WANTS TO BE NEAR. THE MONSTER WHO'S FAULT IT WAS THAT HIS OLD MAN DIED BECAUSE OF HIM AND HIS YOUNGER BROTHER OR FRIENDS WILL NEVER REALLY TRUST. SINCE I AM A FREAK!

I cut off breathing heavly. Kuro must have gotten of me during my shoutings and changed back due to him cowaring away from me near the door.

My throat was raw from screaming and I found myself crying.

Touching the tears that ran down my face I looked to Kuro and telepathicly thought of an apology to him since my voice currently wasen't working properly.

"_Its ok Rin, I had no idea that you were thinking like that. I didn't relize I was hurting you with my questions. For I should me apologizing to you instide." _Kuro said ducking his head in shame.

Standing up I wiped my tears and forced a smile.

Petting Kuro's head as I walked past him towards the door I croaked "Want to help make dinner?"

Kuro picked his head up eyes wide with surprise _"Your not angry at me?"_

Smiling I scoped Kuro in my arms shaking my head.

"If I were mad at you I wouldn't talk about dinner right?" Plus talking to you relifed some of the steam and stress of my chest, so I thank you for that."

Kuro started at me before purring "_You never cease to amaze me, I am pround to be your familar Rin." _

"_However"_ Kuro continued placing on of his paws on my nose sniffing "_Shuro smelled better than you, had he ever taught you to bath properly?"_

"Kuro!" I rasped embarresed and before we knew it we were both laughing.

"Know lets go make a tasting dinner before Yukio gets home."

"_Emfmmm!" _Kuro happily thought.

I just opened the door when three very loud bangs outside the dorm window stoped my hand turning the doorknob.

My stomack leaped to my chest as I turned around to see who it was, my mouth went dry and I started to tremble in fear.

The last that that cam across my mind was that nobody is getting dinner tonight.

**Spoiler Alert! :**

**The box right underneath this story is telling or asking nicely to Rate and Review!**

**Also let me know what you guys think Rin is so scared to seeing outside the window! **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6-Gatherings Part 2

**Lets Go time to kick it off with a new chapter!**

**Reborn: Lazy get going you should be at least to a point where the readers know what your TALKING about! points gun***

**Me: S-sorry R-reborn put the gun down..."Bang!"**

**Edward: *cough* The author seems to be in a...uh... situtation so please read ahead knowing that the author is trying to make her stories better!**

**Natsu: On the other hand the author who...*looks behind shoulder*...ehm nevermind...**

**Rin:*scowls* Nastu what are you doing here you not part of the main story yet! Kicks***

**Tsuna: Anyways continuing of Nastu-kun, MaximumRide1234 Would like to thank the fellow previous fanfiction authors,**Jay1997**, L'sCoffee,guest, allenwalker, GreyFairy, and lanz0508 for helping her through her story so far.**

**Allen: But don't worry she hasen't forgotten about the 854 of you that has read and followed us so far!**

**Everyone:*bows* Thank you so much!**

* * *

Rin's Pov

"Tsuna!" I yelled surprised, nearly tripping over Kuro who was rubbing against my legs.

A fimilar brown gravity defying hair boy, with large brown doe like eyes, and a rather thin frame was grinning sheeply at me through the I stomped my way over and yanked the window open stepping back as Sawada Tsunayoshi came tumbling through.

"Ow." Tsuna groaned rubbing his head from where he layed sprawled out on the ground.

I sighed slapping a hand across my face and said "Next time make you enterance _normal,_ ok Tsuna?"

Tsuna picked himself off the ground, dusted himself off before apologizing. "Sorry Rin-Kun, I thought you younger brother would be home and I didn't want to call any unwanted attention."

I smiled. Tsuna well be Tsuna I guess, ruffling his hair I laughed replying " I probably would do the same."

Tsuna shoke his head swatting my hand away, shouting me a look he whispered "  
Nah Rin-kun you wouldn't _probably_, you _would."_

Before I could respond back another fimilar voice said "Well Tsu-kun what can ya except from newbies, you do before they think."

Tsuna laughed as I snapped out towards the open window "Can you all just come in already?"

The figures outside laughed again and step into the room, the one in front pulled back his hood revealing the face of my current rival Yoshimori Sumimura, who grinned at me and in return I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't forget us, Kitty!"

Groaning I yelled "Who invited the pipesqeak?"

An angry growl came from the figure behind Yoshi who threw back his dark hood revealing the face of Edward Elric. His blond hair was tied in his usual braid as he yelled in my face...

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT? KITTEN!"

Mockingly I put my hands up and sneered "oh just that small loud beansprot over there."

Ed was steamed, slamming me against the wall he screamed "Eat this bedhead!"

But before Ed could even deliver a punch he was stop by the now revealed form of Allen Walker and Lucy Heartofila. "Ok that enough you two." Lucy sighed.

Allen simply laughed before glancing at me with his silver almost white like eyes and replied "Hello Rin-san, if I can remember this was the invitation you kindly sent?" He teased me by holding up a thrashing Ed.

Rolling her eyes Lucy smiled at me "Good to see you again kid." Her voice was light and weary sounding.

After chatting for a half an hour or so, I seemed to have forgotten about Kuro who kindly reminded not just me put the people in the room he was hungry by yeowingly

"_Enough with the chitchat already! Rin make Syukaki please my tummy hurts!"_

All of us laughed giving equal apologize to a hungry Kuro.

"Ok then!" I shouted "Lets get cooking!"

* * *

(Time Skip)

No Pov.

Everyone sighed happly in there seats rubbing their bellys which were know full. While everyone except Allen of course who was still lightly eating the cake Yoshimori volenteered to make.

No one spoke for a while just studing each other quietly. Allen was the first on there list.

The pure white haired boy, was still to there amazement eatting, over his left eye was a red pentagram like scar that ran down to his cheek, which they all knew by now was given as a curse from his father for bringing him back as a Akuma.

He was wearing a long black sleeved turtleneck shirt, as well as everyone (execept Rin) was wearing along with long easy to move in traveling pants and dragon hide boots. Strapped to his waist was a sword, shealthed in a long black shealth that hung off his belt to his side. His fimilar Timcanpy sat also _eatting_ on his shoulder. If you glanced at his right arm, you could see that it was badly difformed, by the outer grey that stood out from his flesh one.

Moving on to Edward that sat next to him, you could easly point out that he was tense just how he was holding his hands againt is face. His golden eyes were constanly shifting from the door to the clock on the wall. Beneath his black turtleneck was his mechanical prostictec, also known as automail, that went from his left shoulder all the way down to his fingers. The same situation also applied for his right leg, which was to automail. And by the way Ed was setting you can tell he was part of the militay, back straight and always on guard even when your relaxing.

Well I guess thats the normal life of a state alchemist, right?

Yoshimori who sat across Ed and between Rin and Tsuna, was propping his face up with his right hand. His raven like spiky hair was sticking out from all over the place and hung a little bit below his dark purple like eyes, which reflected the lights in the was currently bitting his lips with worry and like Ed, but not as often, glanced at the door to the clock and over again.

Yoshi, unlike everyone else dressed in a black turtle neck, his turtle neck was a dark purple instide and around his neck was a long red scraf Merlin knitted for him.

Tsuna on the other side of Yoshi (a/n: calling Yoshimori, Yoshi now xD) looked like he hasen't slept in days. His usual bright, excited, nervous look in his eyes seemed to have vanished and been replaced by dull,worried, and frightened ones instide with heavy bags underneath them.

Tsuna wore a blue hoodie with the number 27 printed in white on the front that hung off his thin body with dark cargo pants to go with it. He was currently setting back in his chair staring at the ceiling, and every once in a while he would either run a hand through his light brown gravity defying hair or rub the Sky ring on his finger with his opposite hand that mark him as Decimo, or other wise the Tenth Vongola Mafia Boss.

Next, was Lucy. With one look at her you would automatictly know that she would have to be the most exhausted, worn out one, out of all of them setting at the table. Lucy wore a grey turtleneck, with dark traveling pants and dragon hide boots. Around her waist was a regular dark brown belt, with a small poutch that can summon anything you need if you just asked. Another one next to that with instide medical herbs and other medicines instide, and it had no magical properties. On the other side of the belt, was a sword, strapped tightly by her side and within its shealth, plus her crystal mage keys that would jingle softly when she shifted.

Lucy eyes were almost like Tsuna's but a little darker brown. They lost there ususal enthustasic motivated self, and switch to stressed, tired, concerned and worried ones instide. They also had major bags around them, which almost looked like bruises. Her blond hair, instide of it in fun, cute ponytails or braids, was down and pinned back from her face by two black clips, and seemed to be losing a little bit of its sunshiny look.

Lucy currently had her head down on the table with her hands covering her eyes and foot tapping quitly on the wooden floors.

Rin was just as tense as the others, if one were to shift he would always flinch or jump and glance towards the door. His windswipt, bedhead, dark blue (almost black looking)

Hair fell over his dark blue eyes marking him as Satan's son and every so often he would try to push it back, for it only to fall back again. He wore his white school short-sleeved dress shirt, which was a little untucked, and not properly done neck tie. With dark school uniformed pants with traveling boots. His school uniform jacket with the True Cross Academy mark on it layed up stairs on his made bed.

In his lap was a sleeping Kuro and in the kitchen was his cooking familar demon Ukobach cleaning up. On his back in a red sword back with a black strap was his demon sword Kurikara ("Light bearer") which seals off his blue flames marking him as Satan's son unless pulled from its scabard.

As tense as everyone was, they surprising did not jump when Rin's phone beeped. However all heads turned in his direction, even Allen put down his fork.

Blushing and grinning sheeply he silently pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He answered not knowing what to expect.

"Hurry Rin, get the others out of your dorm room immedetly. Tell them to meet you and me tommorow after school hours in the gym. If you are wondering why its because I'm heading over with your brother (Obviously) your fellow exorcist friends, Mephisto Pheles and his brother Amaimon (hamster form), and your current teacher and supervisor Shura for dinner. If you ate to bad. Also don't call back my shadow clone is calling you at the moment relying my words to you know. Tell Lucy to take Allen to the place that was meant to be and clean the dorm room before we arrived make it look like you were doing work. Also do your homework and bath quickly, the reason being is that you Familars (A/n not Kuro and Ukobach, she means the people Rin cares about, family friends,ect...) are suspecious of me appearing out of nowhere with out a report except for the fake one I wrote on my back ground."

"Stay unoticed all of you." _Click, and_ the message was over.

* * *

Rin looked up to see everyone staring, they knew it was Emily that called and Emily that was on the way here not to talk about the mission they been sighned to, but to appear unsuspicious for there sake.

"Well you heard her." Lucy spoke standing the burnt out flame from earlier seemed to be coming back. "Lets get going now."

And with that she sweeped her bag from the floor and traveling cloak pulling the hood over her head. Allen startled quickly stood up letting his fork clatter to the ground gather up his stuff and throwing on his cloak as Lucy did.

"Tell Emily we will be were she wants us and we well report on time tommorw." Lucy yelled at Rin who nodded at her.

Grabing Allen she raced out the front door. Slamming it behind her.

"We need to go, Ed, Tsuna." Yoshi shouted. Turning to Rin he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder saying "See you tommorow ok?"

Rin gave a small strained smile saying "Yeah no problem."

Ed walked over gave him a similar pat as Yoshi did but with his automail arm and wispered to him in Amsterian, the language Yoshi did not get yet, "Stay safe alright? Don't be obvious to lying or avoiding the truth stay calm and move with the flow ok, you should be alright with Emily around."

Rin thanked him and clasped his flesh hand in goodbye as Tsuna walked to him

"Rin, I am always there call me or my mom and well both report or get to you and Emily as fast as we can, pull through the rest of the night I beleive in you." Tsuna told him eyes flashing into Hyper Dying Will Mood.

"I understand." Rin replied to him.

Walking out the door Ed grabbed to close it when he gave Rin a quick salute and repeated "Stay safe be unnoticed." Closing the door behind him, Rin raised his arm also in salute and replied.

"That I will, my friends."

* * *

**Me: Another s-story has been finished... uh I meant chapter! (yells behind shoulder "Sorry Reborn!)**

**Me:*cough* anyways please rate and review what do you guys think should happen in the next chapter? Let Me KNOW so i can probably add what you want maybe...**

**(Glances to make sure its safe)**

**Have a good day thanks for reading!**

**Love MaximumRide1234**


End file.
